Maximum Ride - the Half Blood experiment
by RuneDraconis121
Summary: Max and Fang an the rest of the flock are at a dance when they realize that they are not hunans or half human in their case. okay... i suck at summaries soooo...please just read it and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**MAXIMUM RIDE – THE HALF BLOOD EXPERIMENT**

_**An Unexpected Surprise**_

**A/N - okay so, this is like my first fanfiction ever, so…. Yeah, anyhoos… I haven't really read as many fanfictions on said topic as I probably should've but...well…..yeah please read and REVIEW!**

**Oh, this took place before Fang but after Max. And just randomly Percy Jackson.**

**Disclaimer – okay, take it away Fang.**

**Fang - *sigh* well, as you might've already guessed, Devi – ouch ! what was that for?**

**Me - *smile angelically* Oh, go ahead Fang. I promise not to hit you again. Was a total accident. Sorry. *cross fingers behind back***

**Fang – yeah so RuneDraconis doesn't own any of us awesome characters. Cause, you know, she's just not as awesome as James Patterson and Rick Rio –**

**Me – okay Fang, that's enough. They get the picture. But just so that you know, I am too, just as awesome as they are I mean.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MAX'S P.O.V.

"Are you all sure you wanna do this, guys?" I asked annoyed as we all stood around the black wagon we acquired from the Itex(It's technically not stealing). We all were dressed for _The Occasion – The Middle School Dance_. Honestly, it seemed more like torture than anything else.

Oh, maybe I should back up a bit. See, after we saved my mom from all of that crap that happened to her, we hadn't had any trouble for about two weeks, so we decided to enroll in school. So far, nothing suspicious. Except for that homeroom teacher…she comes to school with literally tons of makeup on…Hmmm….maybe to cover up eraser fur…

Nudge's talking brought me out of my retrieve.

" – and then we would like actually have fun, you know? And we already are dressed up so…..it would make sense. Besides, everyone said they were coming except for that geeky dude in the pinstriped -"

Gazzy put a hand over her mouth to get her to shut the heck up.

"Well, I was just asking to make sure everyone was sure about this. Sue me. Yeesh."

With that we walked forward toward the entrance and toward my worst nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANNABETH'S P.O.V.

"Annie, oh my Gods! You look so amazing."

I turned around to see Percy looking at me in amazement. I tapped the underside of his chin as if to close his mouth.

" First, it's rude to stare. Second, its rude to gape. And how many times have I told you not to call me Annie? Its An – na – beth. "

"Sorry, though for what I have no idea. I was not agape. And you've never said not to call you Annie."

"Oh well. Anyways did you see the children that Grover was telling us about?"

" No I didn't actually. Care to describe them. I wasn't there earlier. "

" umm…well, its six of them. Okay…the three oldest is 15. A tall, fair brunette. A tall, dark dude with black hair and preferes to dress in black _*resist urge to roll eyes*_ and a tall, lean, pale dude with pale white hair and blue eyes. Oh and he's sightless. "

"And the others?" he asked with annoying calm.

" Different ages. Twelve year old African American chick. Nine and seven year old sibling. The only related ones actually. Blond hair, blue eyes. "

Just then Chiron rolled past us and whispered inconspicuously, " Talk later. Try to mingle. Dance a bit. Yeesh. The only chance you're gonna get to dance with normal people and you refuse. Huh! "

I turned toward Percy and asked "You know how to dance?"

I kind of already knew the answer to that question. But you can never be too certain.

"Urm…" he turned his head, cheeks faintly pink and mumbled a 'no not really'

"Don't worry. You can if I'm the one leading."

I took his hand and he laid his hand on my waist. Just then a slow song came on. Perfect…yeah right.

I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the beat of the song. Oh my Gods! How I love him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MAX'S P.O.V.

If this is the highlights of school days, I cant imagine what school itself would actually be in say a few months. Grrrrr…

Me and Fang are dancing to a slow song…well swaying really – how do you dance to a slow song? Like really? I still can believe that I'm actually here, and not in the 'oh I'm here I'm sooo happy ' kinda way.

I'm turn my head and stare over Fang's shoulders. Really? Who puts mirrors in a school dance?

Hmmmm…. I actually don't look that bad, I mean, I felt weird in my fancy dress, but even I had to admit it was gorgeous. My hair was pulled back away from my face, and I had a little crown of flowers woven into it. I was exceedingly clean – too clean.

Mom had come to the house this morning and fixed all of our hair — Angel's golden halo of curls had never looked so perfect. Or so clean. Nudge looked even more like a teen model than usual, with her long, honey-streaked brown ringlets falling in perfect array around her shoulders. They were wearing matching dresses of russet silk. I glanced down at my cream-colored one, praying that I didn't get dirt or blood on it before this was all over.

Then I could see Fang in the mirror across the room. His dark eyes seemed to burn as they locked on me. I tried to swallow and couldn't. Everyone else faded away, and I had eyes only for Fang. His black hair had been cut, somewhat. He wore a midnight-blue suit and an actual tie that he'd probably already figured out fifteen ways to kill someone with.

A sudden movement of black and white caught my attention and I snapped out of it.

" Fang, someone's moving out of here horribly fast. "

" It's probably just someone trying to get away from their date. It could be a million reasons Max. "

" Let's just go and check it out alright? "

I intertwined my fingers with his and we walked outside. What happened after that was enough to convince me it wasn't just any random, mundane reason for having seen what I saw.

Mr. Shamrock roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

"A manticore!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A little suspense huh?**

**Lol..**

**Anyhoos.. please feel free to leave a comment. I don't mind critisism , just not too much. The first person to review gets to decide if Dylan should be in this story or not. The tenth person gets to choose whether Max is Roman or Greek.**

**So, you know what to do if you want me to continue this story….**

**REVIEW...REVIEW…..REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

MAXIMUM RIDE – THE HALF BLOOD EXPERIMENT.

CHAPTER 2 – WEIRD DOINGS

**SO HEY ITS ME AGAIN. REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THOS REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND ALERTS. YOU ALL ARE SOOO AWESOME. HEHEHE! ANYHOOS ON WITH ZEE STORRRY….. LOL!**

_PREVIOUSLY,_

_She intertwined my fingers with mine and we walked outside. What happened after that was enough to convince me it wasn't just any random, mundane reason for having seen what she saw. _

_Mr. Shamrock roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions._

_"A manticore!"_

"A what now?" Max asked subtly – note sarcasm.

"Never mind, all you need to know is that it's really very dangerous. We're here to help, you can trust us you know." A tallish, blondie with grey eyes emerged from the shadows holding a dagger in her right hand, parting the trees with her left for the guy behind her.

"Now, if I'd had a nickel for every time I heard that line…I would be rich now won't I?" Max snarled and then scoffed in the blonde's direction."

I think I know this pair from somewhere.

"Hey, Annabeth and Percy, right? You guys have Chem with us right?" I asked randomly.

" Hey, dude! I would really like to answer these fascinating questions bur it might not be the right time, you know, considering we're about to get vaporized at any second if you all don't pay any attention to what's going on." Percy said in a seriously, scary calm, sarcastic voice. I've heard that voice only once and it was Max's mom.

"Vaporized?" well that seemed to get Max's attention.

" Yes, vaporized. But we don't exactly have enough time to explain all of this right now – in case you haven't noticed. Just thrust us, we're trained to this kinda thing."

" Oh, I'm sure you're the only ones. We'll help just …. This had better not be a joke. "

" I dunno if anyone has noticed this but that thing is coming at us right now. SO SHUT UP AND FOCUS. STAY ON GUARD! " Annabeth notified us oh-so-calmly. Intense sarcasm was intended for those who were just wondering.

We turned around and saw Mr. whatshisname came at us awfully fast. The rest of the flock landed behind him but he was too absorbed in the four of us to notice anything of course. * sigh *

Max jerked her wrist and touched her middle finger to her thumb. We all know this signal – spread out. We got into our positions when I realized that Mr. s. was talking.

" – but you know that you aren't going to stand a chance against us. We are too strong or a couple of little children. Hahaha! We shall win. The master will be pleased! Hahahahahha ! "

Okay so I was a little more than confused. I didn't realize that he was coming after me. By the time I saw him, I felt a clenched fist hit under my jaw with such force that I started seeing stars.

This is not good, I think to myself. This has never happened before. Why – I - this-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy POV

Oh no…..

This is sooo not good. ' No chiz, Sherlock ', a small part of my brain declared. But like I said, it was a small part, right?

That dark dude, Fang, was it?, dropped like a rock and was out for like five seconds. He jumped up and was on the job again. So, they aren't new to this, huh?

Mr. S came at me. I drew my pen… uh… sword, and jabbed him in the gut. Max came behind and jabbed her – knife? Where'd she get that?- at his back while Fang and Annabeth kept punching him… great strategy. He was bleeding like a raging volcano. We stepped back and Annabeth was panting fervently.

Max and Fang stood there and looked at him with a look of disgust on their faces.

Just then four other kids landed behind them. Yes folks, you heard me right – landed. As in – they flew here. Something wasn't right. Mr. S. was still on the floor.. isn't he supposed to disintegrate now? I looked at Annabeth questioningly. She looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. Guess she was confused too. Huh.

" New experiment gone wrong. " Max stated.

Okay and I am confused again.

" huh? " was my brilliant response.

" explain! " Anna beth demanded in a no – nonsense voice.

Max tilted her head and glared at Annabeth. " First, of don't have to answer to you – you're not my mother- " she sneered and continued. " I don't have a mom, no one tells me what to do. " She took a deep breath and continued. " okay, you need to understand some things. I really don't know why I'm trusting you, it's just a feeling but I know you al won't hurt us. "

Fang mumbled something to her real softly. Her mouth curved into something resembling a smile. "yeah, don't worry, they won't harm us…chill out dude! ".

She looked between me and Annabeth again and said, " we aren't exactly humans. It's a very long story. One we can't get into right this moment ".

" Well, if it isn't our new half-bloods. Did you all fill them in? ", Chiron said from behind us. I whirled around to find him sitting on his ' wheel chair '.

" No Chiron. We haven't… yet. We were kinda in the middle of a something…you know bad guys to defeat and all. " I stated.

" Yo, man. Wanna fill us in on what's going on here? " a male voice asked nonchalantly.

I turned towards the voice and saw that it was the tall, lean, pale guy with pale white hair and pale blue eyes – the blind one, I think.

" We need to get out of here. Like right now. Chiron, tell them to bring in the chariot. " Annabeth said authoritively. Chiron wheeled himself out and presumably went to call on the chariots.

I looked at the kids assembled here. They weren't really kids.. three of them were our age. Hmmmm….

Tall brunette with fair skin and brown eyes … Check.

Tall guy that likes to dress in all black, black eyes and hair, olive skin…. Check

Tall pale dude with pale skin and pale eyes….. check

Average height African American….. check

Average height fair skinned boy with blond hair and blue eyes…. Check

Small little girl that resembles dude with blond hair and blue eyes… check

Wonderful.

Now, to see if I get all the names correct. Here goes nothing –

Tall brunette with fair skin and brown eyes - Max

Tall guy that likes to dress in all black, black eyes and hair, olive skin – Fang or is it Nick?

Tall pale dude with pale skin and pale eyes - Iggy or Jeff?

Average height African American - Nudge or Tiffany?

Average height fair skinned boy with blond hair and blue eyes - Gazzy or Zephyr?

Small little girl that resembles dude with blond hair and blue eyes – Angel

Sweet… I got it! ** hoot hoot **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

UNKNOWN POV

" Was the mission a success? "

" Partially, my lord. "

" What do you mean 'partially' Devin? "

" M- m – my l-l-lo-rr-r-rd. They got away alive. "

" They did did they? Well, you won't. "


	3. Sharing Secrets

**MAXIMUM RIDE – THE HALF BLOOD EXPERIMENT!**

**CHAPTER 3 – SHARING SECRETS**

**Omgz! So, I am back again! Okay, you all can say yay now….. or not! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Anyhoos…..so, I'm posting this chapter cause I love you guys! And cause test is in three days, so, teachers have our books and I really don't care about certain subjects. So the time I should spend studying those subjects that not going to help me in life- I am actually taking the time to type this up.**

**I shall not give you a crapbag excuse – I was just lazy. * hangs head shamefully ***

**Disclaimer : I own none of these fabulous characters *sigh*! *sigh*! Sad days. I also don't own Fang. Wish I did. Who doesn't? ( don't answer that question. )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time skip

Fang POV

I walked with Max who for once was silent, brooding. Was she thinking? Oookay!

I was still very disturbed about what had happened before. Apparently, it was said that I had just 'randomly' dropping like a rock through the air and they had to 'carry' me in their 'chariot'. Grrrrrrr….

I woke up in a room that was actually designed to look like a house! Can you believe it?- a freaking house, and they call it a room. It was like the same size and everything. Urgh!

So, we were at some sort of camp for only 'special people' and they, they being Chiron, and whomever else that I really don't want to know about, thought that we were 'possibly, not actually, exactly like them'. If only they knew how wrong they were!

" What are you thinking? " I asked Max softly, re- clipping a few strands of hair that was in front of her eyes. She came out of her trance- like state and a small smile graced her lips. The she frowned.

" I was just thinking about how weird all this was. I mean, well first of all, during that fight, you just blacked out for a few seconds. And then, you just dropped from the sky and was unconscious for like two hours. " Her eyebrows shot up in confusion.

I placed finger against her cheek gently. "Don't worry about me, alright!"

"That's not all! I have no idea why I'm trusting these people. I have no reason to trust them except their word. But, for som reason, it just feels right trusting them. And it feel like I should have been here all along. It's just so confusing, and I have no idea what to do. What's right? What's right for the flock? I am… confused" that word seemed to sum it up pretty well.

" Don't worry. Well get through this. We always do. "

Just then, we heard a cough behind us. I whirled! Percy stood there panting. He was running….

" Urm. Sorry to disturb you, but, you have to go to the Big House. Chiron's calling you guys. The rest of the flock are already there. "

We nodded and followed him to the Big House. Guess what my first impression of the place was – big. I know… hahaha… not.

We saw the rest of them there, all dressed in NEW CLOTHES that looked really expensive. How had they gotten that? Angel was sitting and staring at a painting. Nudge was going through a fashion magazine ( predictable ). Gazzy and Iggy were sitting and snickering to themselves…. What did they blow up this time? Chiron sat in his wheelchair thing at the head of the table of about 17 people, all looking mucho attentive.

This is going to be a long day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANNABETH'S POV

I knew exactly why Chiron called us here. This is so bloody predictable- we break the news to te newcomers – yeah – they're not human – oh joys – they are here cause they're half god.

Gods!

But this set, they seem different. They already have something different/ special about them, or weird depending on how you look at it.

" Okay! ", Chiron started, " Usually we just tell the person, but, it's a whole group of you so – we need to talk. You may have noticed that this isn't exactly your average, everyday camp. Do you all know- "

Angel, I think that was her name, cut him off. " We already know Chiron. Well, at least I do. Youre all demigods, name given to the children conceived by both a Greek god and a human, blah, yada, etc. you all by the table – you all are the head of he cabins dedicated to the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Chiron – you are a centaur, right? A child of Kronos, Hmmmm?" Angel asked, looking at us knowingly.

OH! MOTHER OF GOD! ( I DON'T MEAN HERA – I HATE HER – ITS JUST AN EXPRESSION PEOPLE. GET USED TO IT )

Who Is This Child?

" Okay, so for the rest of you, who are all looking at me as blankly. Let us look at this orientation film. " Chiron said with authority and put on the slide.

I think that I sort of zoned out during this. Do you have any idea how many times I have seen this ? enough times that I have it memorized.

I wont bore you further!

*** TIME SKIP ***

ANNABETH'S POV

I honestly think that I might have been sleeping with my eyes open. But then, something caught my attention.

" Were not fully human or half- human as you say. We are completely…well, you'll have to hear our story I suppose. " Max said in a defeated voice.

I am guessing that it is not a cherry story.

" Angel, show them what I'm talking about. " Max said looking at Angel meaningfully.

At that moment, my mind went blank… and then, weird flashes kept going through my mind. Six kids in a lab at a very tender age and whitecoats around them. Kids, when I recognize now as the flock, in dog crates, fighting, living on the run, looking for food. Then, suddenly, they're at the school dance and them her. Then, details started coming.

OH

MY

GODS

!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PERCY'S POV

Oh my gods! That was such a sad and difficult life they had. But I wasn't going to go all " Hey I'm the big bad wolf! What a sad life you have." I'm pretty sure they need no sympathy- I know the feeling. I hate when I say that my dad's dead and people are all like, " Oh my gosh! I had no idea. I am soo sorry! "

Don't get me wrong. I hate when people bully you about it too. Been there- done that – never wanna go back. When people snicker and sneer and whisper behind your back when they think that you cant hear them…..or even when they have the nerve to say it to your face.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttt

The dinner bell tolled three times.

Ding Ding

Ding

Ding

Ding Ding

Food! Ha! That wasn't completely random or anything of sort, I mean, why would you ever jump to an absurd conclusion such as that one?

No, but seriously, I am hungry. I've been doing combat for the past two hours. I am tired and would like to go to bed, thank you very much.

We all filled up our trays and glasses and I headed to my table. Urgh! I'm the only son of Poseidon. Don't get me wrong. I love I, but it would be really cool if I could have a sibling- a half human thanks. I looked up t see Annabeth walking toward me with a full tray of steak and potatoes and a slice of chocolate cake wit a glass of orange juice – yep – really healthy Anne… okay, so I guess it is sort of healthy.

" You're sitting with me today? How come? "

She looked at me like, DUH!

Oh! Crap! Yeah, it's open night! That means we can do whatever we want. I smiled.

" Hey, if you don't mind, I kinda invited the flock to join us. You don't mind right? "

I shock my head no.

" Oh my gods! You are awesome! " she sat next to me and planted a kis on my cheek.

We started eating just as the flock came and sat down.

" Hey guys, whats up? " Max called out before sitting next to Fang.

" Nothing much. What about you? " Annabeth answered.

" Same old! Same old! "

** TIME SKIP **

We now sat on the shore of the sea talking and laughing like good ole friends.

The water seemed to be dark blue, the moonlight and the stars giving the water an eerie sort of look. Annabeth leaned into my side and snuggled up against me. I threw my arms over her shoulder – knee jerk reaction. We just sat there, enjoying the calm atmosphere until we heard a collective gasp. My head snapped to the side.

*Gasp*

My eyes widened.

Max was glowing red.

Max

was

Glowing

Red

!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And this chapter is done. I hope yu enjoyed it. I shall post the rest when I'm am not studying for phys. Ed or something. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. holidays

**Hey people! Happy – very late – Christmas and New Years!**

**I am honestly really sorry about the whole not updating for like more than a month thing. I honestly am but, here's the deal right, I couldn't update until school started back. **

**Parents, gotta love 'em. * Says with fuax smile on face. ***

**Anyhoos-**

**On with the story.**

**I am writing a longer -ish chapter to make it up to you awesome people! Lolz!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

Chapter Four – HOLIDAYS? WAS THAT POSSIBLE?

Max POV

I stood on the shore staring out at the open sea when I felt two strong arms snake around my waist. I knew who it was before I turned.

Fang.

" Merry Christmas! " he whispered and placed a light kiss behind my ear.

I turn around and look into his darker– than– midnight eyes. His hand cradles the side of my head, his long fingers slipping through my hair. He smiles as he holds my head in place and kisses me. Heat spreads through me slowly and its familiar. I know exactly how we fit together, his arms around my waist, my hands on his chest, the pressure of his lips on mine. We have each 0ther memorized.

I came up for air, breaking the kiss and gazing into his eyes. Those captivating eyes, so beautiful in contrast with his olive skin. And –

His cough broke me out of my thoughts.

He held out a small silver box the shape of a rectangle. It has a red bow on it and is double crossed in red strings. I look up at him and see that he is looking at me with anticipation and just the tiniest bit of nervousness.

I pull the strings and lift the lid. Inside it, on white cotton, lay a beautiful silver necklace. I stared at it in awe. At the end was an onyx stone that reminded me of his eyes. Gorgeous! There was also a pair of onyx earrings! Oooooohhhhhmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiii iggggggggggooooooooooooddddd ddddddssssssssss!

I looked back and saw him looking at me in uncertainty. " Well? What do you think? Do you like it? " he asked worriedly. I hesitated a little while just because it was fun and then I grinned at him.

" Yeah! It's perfect! I really like – scratch that – love it! "

" That the only thing you love? "

"Oh don't worry I love you too! " I cooed as if speaking to a baby. I had the random urge to giggle as I looked at him narrowing his eyes.

I handed him the necklace and turned around twisting my hair above my hair. He clasped at the back of my neck and I let my hair fall.

Just then I saw a tall blond coming towards us – my… okay I am confused about the relations so… heh… - Annabeth.

" Hey guys! Merry Christmas! " she sang cheerily – totally unlike her.

" same to you! " we called back just as excitedly.

She might have been fighting a blush as she looked down." Urm… sorry to disturb you guys but… lunch is ready so… " she gestured vaguely with her hands but we got the idea.

We started walking back to the dining area with me and Fang flanking Annabeth. I noticed a turquoise necklace around her neck that she kept fingering. Probably from Percy. Awwww!

OMG! Epiphany!

Onyx – Hades

Turquoise – Poseidon

Lol!

Its actually funny because Annabeth and I shopped for Percy and Fang's present together and it sort of matches. Kinda like how mine and Annabeth matches. Hahaha! I wondered if they noticed.

Usually I don't do the whole jewelry thing but, I'll make an exception his time , well anytime really if it's from Fang!

We got our food and went over to the fire with Percy on the other side of Fang chatting animatedly. Weird how much this place has changed us. We're actually sociable now. Well not to anyone but to certain people and Fang talks more.

I cut a bit of my pie and toss it into the fire with a pray to my father.

Ares. God of war.

Sigh

I really would not have believed this if someone was to tell me this before. I probably would not have believed it even if they told me here until I actually met my … dad. He's really not that bad. You could even call him cool.

Heh. After all those years and he finally decides to show himself. I remember our encounter as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Hard to miss someone when they standing next to someone who is half their size and looking as if he owned the world. Yet he looked completely normal._

_He wore a black denim jeans, a red fitted v-neck and a brown leather jacket and brown vans with a garnet necklace and a black and orange fiery hand band thingy._

_But he wasn't actually here. It was more like a visage or vision or something._

I will never forget the first time I met my dad.

Flashback inside flashback

The first time I met my dad, I really didn't know who on earth he was . It was almost time for dinner when I was returning to the Hermes cabin with Annabeth beside me on her way from the Big House. Just then a motorbike pulled up in front of me.

The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for their Mama. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face I'd ever seen- handsome, I guess, but wicked-with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. 

I couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but bad feelings started boiling in my stomach. Anger, resentment, bitterness. I wanted to hit a wall. I wanted to pick a fight with somebody. Who did this guy think he was?

Unfortunately for me, I didn't really stop to think that – Ohmigod, someone's here and not a kid, that's right, he's a god!

The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather-but leather that looked like … well, Caucasian human skin.

I should've been surprised, or scared, but instead I felt like I was looking at – I guess you really can't call him your dad when he never really was but – Jeb.

I wanted to rip this guy's head off.

" So, you're Valencia's daughter, huh? "

" Yeah. What's it to you. "

Annabeth's eyes flashed me a warning. "Max, this is-"

The biker raised his hand.

"S'okay," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am?"

Then it struck me why this guy looked familiar. He had the same vicious sneer as some of the kids at Camp Half-Blood, the ones from cabin five.

"You're Clarisse's dad," I said. "Ares, god of war."

Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. "That's right. And I'm your dad too."

End flashback inside flashback

" _Hey, urm, dad? " it sounded more like a question than a greeting._

" _Hey Max! How's it going so far? "_

" _Urm, good! I suppose " I shifted from foot to foot nervously. I suppose you could say that I learned to respect him after that first time but it was still really awkward._

_I hadn't noticed that Chiron had left the room. Like what up with that? How people move so silently not even I notice was way beyond me._

"_Okay, I don't have much time – so you know that I'm your dad. But I'm guessing that you really don't know much about your mom except what she's told you before right? " okay, note to self – sensitivity is not his thing. Then again, it wasn't mine either._

" _Not particularly. I only know that she is my mom, but that's basically everything that I know – except – you know the whole giving me up for experimentation thing. " I winced when I thought of it._

"_Listen kid. I would never lie to you. She is your mother. But there are some things that I can't tell you. You have to talk to her. I already spoke to Chiron. You have permission to leave tommorow. She'll tell you everything else you need to know. "_

_Right then, a blond haired woman with stormy grey eyes whom I assumed was Annabeth's mom came up behind him and said that Zeus was calling the council to a meeting._

" _Alright kiddo! I've gotta go. See you when I do! Just talk to your mom tommorow. Tell her you saw me. Tell her I said that it's time for you to know. I know you'll make me proud kid. Laterz!"_

" _Laterz! " I said a little too late cause he vanished. I took a step backward and raised my eyebrows._

" _What the hell just happened? " I murmured to no one in particular. Chiron answered that I had a long day tommorow and I should go to bed. Yeah real helpful bro!_

_End flashback!_

Today was probably the only day when we had nothing much to do. We figured that we would start school in the next term. Actually, it may or may not have been one of the things that my mother insisted on me doing.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…..

I'm Maximum Ride. I don't take orders from other people, well, you know, unless it's my mother, the person who created me etc. eh. Taking instructions. I wonder how the flock has survived all these years with me?!

In fact I talked to her just the other day. Why I had shown up on her doorstep two days before Christmas I honestly had no idea. Apparently I have more god on my side than I had originally thought. What it boils down to is that I have Ares as my dad and Athena and Aphrodite in my system too. Yay! ( the sarcasm was indeed intended. )

" So, Max, did you find out anything valuable from your mom? " Percy asked. Which reminded me. Oh crap! I haven't told the rest of the flock as yet. I haven't seen them in a while but for once, I'm not that worried about it.

" Yeah. Sort of. Let me see If I get this right okay? Basically, my mom is a daughter of Athena who was with a son of Aphrodite. "

They all gave me weird looks. Okay, I guess when I put it like that it just sounds weird. And wait, … am ew am ew am ew! I shuddered! Now that is definitely disturbing.

" Urgh! That's just – I mean – come on – what the heck were they thinking? " I said oh- so- coherently.

Our table – well Percy's table really – erupted in laughter, effectively drawing the attention of all the other campers. I blushed and looked down.

This was going to be a looonnnggg day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FANG'S POV

So, today, we basically have absolutely nothing to do. Yeah it was Christmas! Woohoo! Not really. On the up side – Max had liked her gift. Thank gods! I was soo nervous about that ! not that I would ever show it of course.

_Flashback _

"_You should totally get Max that! I already know what I'm gonna get Annabeth. Look at this!" Percy said showing me a turquoise necklace and matching earrings through the glass case the jewelry was behind.. That must cost a lot. Huh. It cost the same as the onyx necklace and earrings thingy that I wanted to get Max. oh well! _

" _Do you think that she'll like it? I mean what if she doesn't? then - "_

_Percy stopped me and shook his head. " That attitude will get you nowhere my friend. Don't worry! I'm sure if it were coming from you, she would looooovvvvveeee it right?" he stopped and then a look of uncertainty came across his face. " But, huh, do you think that Annabeth will like this? She's not really a jewelry kind of person- "_

" _That attitude will get you nowhere my friend! Don't worry, I'm sure that if it's from you, she'll looooovvvvveeee it right?" I threw his words back at him with a serious expression on my face. Then I chuckled. He did the same. So far, we were getting along. I need to get used to the idea of being with new people._

_*** Sigh ***_

_End flashback_

We were getting ready for a game on football. Trying our hand – foot – at it more like.

" Max got you that? " Percy asked pointing to the garnet band thing around my wrist.

" Yeah. She did. " I responded and then I saw the topaz band on his left wrist as well. How ironic. " I'm guessing that Annabeth gave you that? " I asked pointing to it just as he had done before.

"Yeah, she did! " he responded. He looked between both of our hands and then burst out laughing.

I looked at him like ' what the - ' while laughing myself. Guess they did the same thing we did. And got us the same things.

" Yo bro! you playing or what? " Will called to us.

We were playing boys against girls. May the best team win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

UNKNOWN POV

" This plan must be executed as soon as possible. Do you understand me? "

" Yes sir! I'll start making preparations right away sir! " I replied. This was my chance to redeem myself. I couldn't screw this up. My life literally depends on the execution of this plan.

The Master was right of course, he always is. He is after all the Master for a reason right?

" I'll take your leave now sir. " I said before walking backwards out of the room.

As I reached the door, I was greeted by a familiar face. Maya came to my side and we walked in silence toward the cafeteria. She waited untill we were mixed in the crowd then to start interrogating me.

I still couldn't get over the fact that he had come to my school… during school time… as my dad no less. Then again it's not as if I have a real dad anyways.

"What did he want this time?" she asked in a low voice.

" I'm gonna be transferring next term. Apparently both of us are. There is work to be done at Goode High School. _They_ are coming there next term. We have a plan! "

I quickly filled her in on what was required of us. The Master was very Specific about what he wanted. If we made so much as one mistake – we're dead.

Her face transformed into a smirk. Good for her – if she doesn't care about her life – then too bad – cause I do.

This is going to be a very lllooonnnggg mission!

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**GOOD? OKAY? PASSED?**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW?!**

**OR FAVOURITE … OR FOLLOW…. THOSE WOULD BE NICE TOO!**


End file.
